Herald of Yggdrasil
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760006 |no = 7133 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 204 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 80 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Springing from the hallowed halls of Valhalla, Yggdrasil is a legendary tree. Source of life and a bridge between worlds, it is said that its roots tap into the essence of life itself, and that its boughs extend through every plane, in every universe. This corrupted herald is an abomination. What could have happened in Valhalla to give birth to such a thing? |summon = Formerly, the Herald of the essence of life. Today, the end of all existence. |fusion = I sense the power of corruption increasing. |evolution = | hp_base = 5395 |atk_base = 1626 |def_base = 2061 |rec_base = 1972 | hp_lord = 7014 |atk_lord = 2016 |def_lord = 2556 |rec_lord = 2425 | hp_anima = 7906 |rec_anima = 2187 |atk_breaker = 2254 |def_breaker = 2318 |atk_guardian = 1778 |def_guardian = 2794 | hp_oracle = 6121 |rec_oracle = 2663 | hp_bonus = 1800 |atk_bonus = 480 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 560 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ls = Primordial Corruption |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP & Boosts OD gauge fill rate (20%) & Chance to resist 1 KO attack (chance proportional to lost HP) (10-40%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |es = Spiritual Form |esdescription = Slightly recovers HP when attacked (5%) & Boosts all parameters (20%); If Seed of Yggdrasil or Hope of Yggdrasil is equipped, gain angel idol buff when below 20% HP |eseffect = |estype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Vile Bloom |bbdescription = 12 Combo Earth and Dark elemental attack on all enemies & Boosts DEF relative to REC (10%) for 3 turns & Boosts BB gauge (8BC) |bbtype = offensive |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |sbb = Spirit Scythe |sbbdescription = 18 Combo Earth and Dark elemental attack on all enemies & boosts OD gauge (5%) & Cast Mana Shield (15% REC) & Boost REC for 3 turns (130%) & Boosts to BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns (30%) |sbbtype = offensive |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ubb = Ancient Curse |ubbdescription = Boosts all allies' max HP (25%) & clear all enemies' buff except Angel Idol & fully increases allies' BB gauge (100%) & probable resistance against 1 KO attack (50%) (100% HP,140 turns) |ubbtype = support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |arenaAI = 1 |normaldc = 24 |bbdc = 12 |sbbdc = 18 |ubbdc = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *180% Modifier *10% REC converted to DEF *+8 BC to BB gauges |bb10 = *280% Modifier *10% REC converted to DEF *+8 BC to BB gauges |sbb1 = *400% Modifier *+5% to OD gauge *+30% to BB gauge fill speed *+130% REC *75% target REC mana shield |sbb10 = *500% Modifier *+5% to OD gauge *+30% to BB gauge fill speed *+130% REC *75% target REC mana shield |ubb1 = *+25% max HP *Fills BB gauges *Dispel enemy buffs (exluding Angel Idols) *Angel Idol (50% chance) |howtoget = Rare summon |notes = First EU-exclusive unit to have only a 7* form |addcat = |addcatname = }}